


Cranberry

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Animal Death, Bladder Control, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Embarrassment, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Near Future, Omorashi, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Vodka, Watersports, pee holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Yuri's cat dies and Yuuri drinks one too many vodka and cranberry's.No beta this time because too lazy to ask for anyone to beta my shit anymore hahaha. Let me know if I missed any tags, folks.





	Cranberry

"Yurio! What a surprise!"

"Fuck off, Pig."

Yuri pushed past both Yuuri and Viktor with a huff, edging his way into their apartment. He moved through the living room with ease, making his way into the dining area.

"Yurio, that's no way to speak to someone when you come to vist," Viktor pointed out, a lilt in his voice.

"Shut up," Yuri continued, making his way to their liquor closet and kneeling down in front of it.

"Yurio-" Yuuri stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "Yuri, are you okay?"

He wasn't. He was rarely okay when he found himself at Viktor and Yuuri's, and they knew that. Over the past few years, he had come to stay with them for various reasons, from a long night with Yakov and Lilia fighting to a bad breakup with one of the boys at the ballet studio that he was seeing.

"Potya is dead," he grimaced, the words making his throat tighten. He tugged open the cabinet, eyes scanning over various bottles to find what he wanted.

"Oh, Yuri."

There was warmth on either side of him before he could register either of them moving across the room, and lips pressed to his head. Viktor nuzzled into his hair after the kiss, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist. 

"We're so sorry, Yuri."

"Shut up," he repeated, finally settling on a bottle of vodka and pulling it from the shelf. He pulled himself away from Yuuri and Viktor's ever-roaming hands, scowling. "Drink with me," he muttured, moving into the kitchen. He helped himself to three glasses from their cabinet without waiting for a response, setting them on the kitchen island.

Yuuri glanced at Viktor uneasily as they moved into the kitchen, joining Yuri at the island. "Okay," he agreed after a nod from Viktor. "We'll drink with you."

Yuri shrugged, grabbing the glasses and filling them with ice from the machine before setting them back on the counter. He watched Yuuri's eyes widen as he filled them to the brim with straight vodka, smirking despite his foul mood.

"Cheers," he muttured as he shoved the two glasses across the island, easily taking a sip from his own. Viktor followed suit, not batting an eye at the strength. Yuuri wrinkled his nose as the glass drew near, the smell alone putting him off. He took a hesitant sip, launching into a coughing fit soon after swallowing.

"Agh!" He shouted, tongue hanging from his mouth as if the taste would dissolve into the air. "How are you two drinking that like it's water? It's so strong!"

Yuri burst into a fit of laughter despite himself, barely pausing long enough to take another sip as Viktor headed over to the refrigerator with a bemused smile stretching his lips. He produced a jug of cranberry juice, taking a few long sips of Yuuri's vodka before placing the glass back down and filling it back to the brim with juice. 

"Try that," Viktor murmured, stirring the drink with a spoon before handing the glass back to Yuuri.

The Russians watched intently as Yuuri tried again, this time managing to swallow without much more than a disgusted face. "Better," he told them.

They stood at the island for much longer than needed, sipping their drinks in silence. Yuuri's eyes played tag with Yuri and Viktor's, darting between the two of them every few seconds as if waiting for further instructions. Yuri let the action continue for a while, fully aware that Viktor's watchful eyes were on him, as well.

"It just sucks," Yuri finally spoke. "It fucking sucks."

Yuuri nodded in agreement as Viktor answered, "we know. We're sorry, Yura. It's hard to lose a pet."

Of course they knew- they both knew. Yuuri had lost his poodle while he was away at Sochi, and Yuri had later found out that had contributed to his crying fit in the bathroom stall. Viktor's Makkachin had died just last year, after living a long life, himself. Yuri knew that they understood- but he still didn't think that was the sole reason he chose to come to them instead of Mila's apartment, or to Skype to talk to Otabek. No, he had come to them because he knew they would give him whatever he needed.

Yuuri was on his second vodka and cranberry by the time they moved into the living room, lining the couch in a row as Viktor and Yuri nursed their half-empty glasses. He seemed to be a bit heady already, not used to drinking hard alcohol. He sat between Yuri and Viktor on the couch, leaning against both of them from time to time and giggling about something that the other two couldn't understand. Yuri rolled his eyes, glancing at Viktor with annoyance.

"He really can't hold his liquor, can he?"

He was feeling buzzed himself- depsite how often he found himself drinking, he always did get drunk quicker when he didn't bother to add a mixer, and when his sole intent was to become inebriated. Viktor shrugged and took another sip, putting his arm around Yuuri protectively.

"Aren't you going to defend your honor, darling?" He asked Yuuri with a smirk.

Yuuri pouted drunkenly, turning to Yuri. "I can to hold my liquor!" He argued, causing Yuri to roll his eyes once more. 

"You're drunk already," Yuri argued.

"So?" Yuuri challenged, moving closer to Yuri, whether by choice or the drunken swaying of his frame. "You asked if I could _hold my liquor_ , and I have been!"

Viktor's nose wrinkled in confusion as Yuri's did the same, both sets of eyes finally resting on Yuuri's frame once more. He wasn't _swaying_ , he was _rocking_. His hands were balled in fists at his thighs, body moving back and forth in a steady motion, occasionally rocking from side to side and bumping into he or Viktor.

"Do you need to piss?" Yuri finally spat out.

Yuuri nodded, moaning in a way that made Yuri shiver. The sound was lewd and needing, though he knew it wasn't meant in that way. Still, he couldn't help the blooming arousal he felt as he watched Yuuri squirm. There was no way Yuuri could know, was there? It was a secret he had kept hidden well.

"I have to go so bad," Yuuri admitted.

Viktor sighed, taking another sip of his drink. "Yuuri, why don't you just _go_ , then?"

"It isn't good to hold it," Yuri supplied against his own intentions, burying his face in his drink to cover the blush spreading over his cheeks. Viktor eyed him over his own glass, but didn't cut in. His eyes were wide with a mix of confusion and amusement, head cocked to the side.

"Mmm," Yuuri murmured, shifting positions. "I can hold it," he argued.

Viktor finally spoke, spilling out the elephant in the room that Yuuri was drunk enough to overlook. "Do you _want him_ to hold it, Yura?"

Yuri knew the blush was crawling futher up his cheeks, and he was at a loss to try and hide it any longer. "N-no," he argued, racking his brain for a plausible explanation for Viktor seeming to be in on his darkest kink. "Why would I? That's weird!"

"Oh really?" Viktor didn't take the bait, placing his drink on the coffee table and moving closer to Yuuri, crowing him even closer to Yuri on the couch. "Are you _sure_ you don't want him to, Yura?"

Yuri swallowed, close enough that he was able to smell the bitter vodka and sweet cranberry on Yuuri's breath. Viktor didn't seem mad, just amused, his tone just condescending enough to let Yuri know that he _knew_. Yuri swallowed hard, trying to ignore the blooming arousal between his legs.

"I don't know," he whispered, showing the slightest bit of vulnerability.

Viktor's demeanor switched from suave to sweet in a second, his hand moving from Yuuri's arm to Yuri's thigh and squeezing it lightly. "Maybe we should find out." He smiled the slightest bit as he narrowed his eyes in Yuuri's direction. "Can you hold it, Yuuri? So we can see if our Yura would like it?"

Yuuri laughed, a wicked smile remaining on his lips after a quick nod of his head. "Feels kind of nice," he admitted, the words sending another shiver through Yuri.

"It does?" He dared to pry.

"Mhm," Yuuri assured him, turning his body in the slightest. He took Yuri's hand and placed it over his crotch, letting it brush over the semi in his jeans. "See?"

Yuri gasped, yanking his hand away with a quick nod. This man was going to be the absolute death of him tonight- drunk Yuuri was a completely different person than the kind, level-headed Yuuri that they saw every day. His mind wandered back to the Sochi banquet, realizing that Yuuri must feel even more comfortable now since they were alone.

"Have you been waiting a while?"

Yuuri nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "Mhm; I kind of had to go when you came over."

That had been over an hour ago- Yuri's chest tingled at the though of Yuuri having to go that entire time, and still being willing to wait. Viktor leaned in closer, placing his free hand on Yuuri's lower stomach and inching the other further up Yuri's thigh. Yuri remained stationary, eyes glued to Viktor's hand.

"We saw your search history," a soft voice whispered close to his ear. Yuri paled, eyes focusing on Viktor's face though it was Yuuri speaking. "When I googled something on your phone, you hadn't erased your previous search."

"I-" Yuri jumped in to defend himself, realizing this was all an elaborate joke and he was the punch line. "I didn't-"

"Shh," Yuuri whispered, softer. "I've been waiting this long so you could watch me squirm."

Yuri bit back a moan, eyes training on Viktor desperately. "You don't have to-"

"He wants to," Viktor assured Yuri. "And I want him to," he added, his hand crawling up another inch on Yuri's thigh. "You look so cute when you're beside yourself, Yura."

Yuri couldn't find his tongue in his mouth, so he chose to nod. He relaxed the slightest bit upon realizing that it wasn't a joke, and that this was for _him_. He moved closer to the couple, sighing when Yuuri placed a hand at his waist.

"I need to go so bad, Yura," Yuuri whispered, hips wriggling as he pouted. "You wouldn't be mad if I couldn't hold it anymore, right?"

Yuri shook his head at the implication, gathering his thoughts enough to grip Yuuri's hand at his waist. "No, if you need to go to the bathroom then of cour-"

" _That isn't what I meant_ ," Yuuri whispered, grinding himself down onto the couch with a wicked grin. "I think my underwear is a little wet, already."

Yuri thought he might faint right then and there. Did Yuuri just imply that he was not only going to hold his piss for him, but _piss his pants_? Yuri pinched his own wrist as hard as he could, trying to wake himself up from the dream that was too good to be true. But nothing happened.

"Such a naughty boy," Viktor teased, giving Yuri's thigh a squeeze. "Going pee-pee before Yura said you could."

"It was only a little dribble!" Yuuri argued, crossing one leg tightly over the other. He turned in towards Yuri, nuzzling his neck with his nose. "It was only a little dribble," he repeated against Yuri's skin.

Yuri took in a deep breath as the words warmed his skin, moving his hand to the small of Yuuri's back. "I know," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault, you really need to go."

"Mm," Viktor hummed. "And just for you, Yura. Do you like seeing Yuuri filled up and bursting for you?"

Yuri nodded, face reddening as Yuuri's hand shot between his legs briefly, clearly trying to give his aching cock some relief from the piss fighting to escape it. "Thank you," he managed.

"Shh," Yuuri shushed him, and that was the only warning that Yuri got before he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Yuri was breathless as Yuuri pulled back the slightest bit, his breath still ghosting Yuri's lips and the tips of their noses still touching. "Is this okay?" He asked quietly.

When Viktor didn't answer, Yuri realized that the question was directed at him. "Viktor..?" He asked, unsure.

"Kiss him, Yura," Viktor encouraged, his hand moving up to rub soothing circles on Yuri's hip.

Yuri complied without further question, shutting his eyes and kissing Yuuri back when their lips slotted together once more. Yuri could feel each time Yuuri moved next to him, the constant rocking of his hips as he tried to hold his bursting bladder. He could feel each whine and moan that Yuuri emitted in his own mouth, the vibration of Yuuri's lips shaking him to the core.

"Ooh," Yuuri gasped, unlatching himself from Yuri after a few minutes of kissing. 

Yuri watched with wide eyes as Yuuri grabbed himself between the legs, desperately wriggling with his lower lip between his teeth. "Doesn't he look so lovely, Yura?"

Yuri didn't have time to answer, Yuuri gasping again the second he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't think I can-"

"Are you going to piss yourself, my naughty boy?"

Yuuri whined at Viktor's words, shaking his head. By the time the wave had passed as he was able to remove his hand from his crotch, there was a prominent wet patch on his jeans, the size of a softball. Yuri gaped, his arousal nearly overtaking him.

"Oh, Yuuri," he managed.

"Are you enjoying this, Yura?" Yuuri asked, shifting so that he was hovering above Yuri's lap, hips thrusting into the air as he struggled. "Can I press myself against you?"

Yuri nodded eagerly, hands coming up to Yuuri's hips to help him sit down fully. Yuuri groaned with relief as he began to grind down, his aching cock meeting Yuri's rock-hard one. Yuri moaned at the sensation, gasping as a hot spurt spread from Yuuri's jeans down to his own, soaking through to his underwear.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned.

"I don't think he's going to last much longer," Viktor murmured, one hand rubbing Yuuri's back and the other carding through Yuri's hair.

Both Yu(u)ri's moaned at his words, for two different reasons. "I really have to go," Yuuri groaned, bearing down on Yuri's clothed erection even harder. Oh God, he was going to come in his pants if Yuuri kept that up.

"I know," Yuri murmured, finally gathering himself enough to press a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "It's okay," he encouraged. "It's okay if you can't hold it."

Viktor sighed softly near Yuri's ear, his hand moving down to rub the nape of his neck. "Yura has given you permission to piss all over him, Yuuri," he whispered hotly. "You'll feel so much better when you do." He didn't say _if_ you do- Yuri's heart nearly stopped.

"I can hold it," Yuuri breathed, grinding down harder with an unchaste moan. "Does this feel good for you, Yura?"

"Yes," Yuri responded without hesitation. "It feels good."

Nimble hands found their way from Yuuri's back to his lower stomach, drumming at it just above his waistband. "Oh, Vitya, don't!" Yuuri moaned, taking his lower lip into his mouth. "You'll make me have an accident all over Yura!"

"Would you like that, Yura?" Viktor whispered. "Would you like Yuuri to have an accident all over you?"

Completely heady on the experience, Yuri could barely manage a nod. He looked at Viktor with pleading eyes, unable to voice his wants. Yuuri smirked at him briefly before placing his hands on Yuri's shoulders and visibly relaxing his tense frame. He went completely still.

Yuri couldn't help but grab at Yuuri's ass and press their crotches together as he relieved himself. He moaned as the warmth spread over him, his swollen cock unable to take the contact mixed with the piss soaking through his underwear. 

"Oh, shit," Yuri whimpered as he tensed, coming in his pants as Yuuri's hot piss began to trickle out onto the leather couch. 

"Such good boys," Viktor crooned, fawning over them both as they worked through their subsequent release. "So good for me, both of you making such a hot mess."

It was over before Yuri would have liked, and he found himself in a cooling puddle of piss with Yuuri still on top of him. The older man sagged against him, his head resting on his shoulder as he caught his breath.

"That felt so good," Yuuri mumbled. 

"Did it feel good for you too, Yura?" Viktor pried, fingers weaving into his hair once more and massaging his scalp.

"I came," Yuri blurted out, eliciting a laugh from Yuuri. 

"I'm glad," he whispered into Yuri's neck chasing his words with a kiss.

Viktor smiled at them both adoringly, leaning in to press a kiss to each of their heads. "Let me clean you both up," he offered.

Yuri couldn't say no to that, either.


End file.
